Holidays with the Bat-Family
by BlueBird130
Summary: Whether it is Christmas, Easter, Halloween or New Years you can enjoy your favourite holidays with the Bat Fam. Hopefully Jason and the boys won't stress Bruce and Alfred too much. Hope you enjoy!
1. Merry Christmas

**Hello, and welcome to my new story! This story won't be updated as often because it is holiday themed! If you don't celebrate holidays that others and I do, then take your sass and put it in your pocket, everyone is entitled to their own opinion.. but you do not have to say it. Thanks! This takes place during the Christmas holidays, so ho ho ho lets go! (Oh God, my own words are making me cringe)**

Bruce's POV

"BRUCE!"

"Father!"

"Bruce, c'mon!"

My chest was suddenly crushed and all my breath came out in and oof. I groggily opened my eyes, and saw Tim sitting on my lower chest.

"Good, God… Tim what is the matter?" He hopped off of me and I saw that there was another boy standing next to my bedside and an young adult stood next to him, practically bouncing up and down,

"Bruuuuuce, get out of bed! It's Christmas!" Dick walked toward me, away from a standing Damian.

Closing my eyes, I rolled out of bed and threw my robe on. _Do these boys never rest?_

"Master Bruce, you're up! I told the boys to wait until at least eight to wake you up." I heard Alfred's voice come from the kitchen. I was still tired, but then I smelled whatever he was cooking and immediately perked up.

We all ate Alfred's delicious breakfast and the boys hurried over to the tree, buzzing with excitement. I took a seat in the main chair and watched Dick, Tim and Damian look for presents with their names on it. I had spent hours each day looking around for the perfect presents for my boys, wanting to get them stuff they would use, not just stuff they would through away the next week.

"Bruce, why are there presents with Jason's name on them?" Tim asked with a confused look on his face.

I stuttered for a moment before Alfred saw my desperation," Perhaps Master Bruce believed that Jason would show up. It's nothing to worry about, how about we start opening the presents?"

They nodded and grabbed presents with their names on them, and pulled them toward their spots.

Alfred likes for each boy to open up a present one at a time and for it all to go orderly, but usually the boys get so excited they just tear into the presents before Alfred can stop them. Ever since the topic of Jason came up I was pretty somber, but I didn't want to worry the other boys on Christmas.

It's an unspoken rule that we don't get any presents to do with our other side of life, the Batman side of life. But, I had made an exception and got each of the boys new weapons suited to their old ones.

Alfred rolled his eyes when the boys opened their presents and got weaponry, and opened his mouth to say something but caught my eyes and closed his mouth. Tim had gotten me a mug that he made with a 3D and it said 'World's Best Bat-Dad' and we all decided that I couldn't use it unless I was in the confines of my home, for identity reasons. Damian went and _found_ a freaking alligator head and cleaned it and wrapped it for me.

"Erm, Damian… What is this?" I asked as I unwrapped a deattacthed alligator head that my young son had killed.

He proudly smiled," I killed the alligator and cut off his head for you! It would look good on the mantlte." I looked toward Alfred and he slowly shook his head as if it was _my_ fault that Damian is like this.

"Thank you Damian, it means a lot." I smiled kindly and set the head down next to me. Dick came over and handed me a watch that had the word Tătic ( _Father)_ engraved on the inside of it.

"It was my father's." He said, with an embarresed smile on his face.

As I turned it over in my hands I felt the smooth metal, smooth from years of use. Dick's family was from Romania and frequently spoke it and from the look on his face, this meant a lot to him.

Standing up I wrapped my eldest son in my arms and whispered,"Vă mulțumesc, Richard." ( _Thank you, Richard.)_

We had all pitched in for Alfred's present and we were all excited to give it to him.

"So, Alfred, our present for you isn't a normal present." I looked at the boys and then back at him. "We wanted to show how thankful we were to have you and decided to make _you_ dinner. Instead of you making us dinner, we wanted to let you be the one being served today." Alfred smiled and pulled us all in for a group hug.

We were all still embracing when the door flung open and a figure walked in. We stood shell-shocked as Jason walked in with a Santa hat on his head.

"Sup bitches! Did you start Christmas without me?"

 **Sorry about the short chapter, I have been traveling around and visiting my family and I barely had time to open up my computer and write. I won't be updating any of my stories over the break (I don't think so) so I will see you all in the new year. Buh-bye and Merry Christmas!**


	2. Damian's First New Years

**I was debating on whether or not to make a New Year's chapter, but technically….. New Years** _ **is**_ **a holiday. Okay, and at the time I am writing this something weird has been going on with my Fan Fiction home screen, thingy. I just wanted to mention it in case any of you are experiencing this, or if it's just a me problem. Whenever I click "Story Stats" "Profile Stats""Forum Stats" or "Community Stats" I get sent to a screen that says:** **Error Type 1 an error has occurred while processing your request. Please email this error message in full to** **support** **.** **All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.** **And then a bunch of numbers. SO I emailed that email and told them what happened, and haven't gotten anything back so far, so please tell me if this is happening to you, if it hasn't been happening to you then thanks for listening to me rant. On with the story! In this one Dick is 25, Tim is 14 and Damian is 12.**

"Drake do you really intend to stay up all night, just to see a _ball_ drop to the ground?"

"Yeah. When Dick and I did it last year we had a lot of fun, we watched movies and ate popcorn until midnight."

Damian was sprawled in his usual chair with a thick novel in his hands as he talked with Tim," What even is the point?"

"Have you never done it before?" Tim asked, with a shocked look on his young face.

His adopted brother scowled and stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused Tim alone with his thoughts.

Later that day Tim found Bruce and told him about the conversation he had with Bruce's son.

Bruce sighed," I don't think Damian has ever actually celebrated New Years before, and might be ashamed of that. Are you planning to celebrate with Dick again?"

When Tim nodded Bruce said," You should ask him to hang out with you guys tonight, if I have enough time I might even be able to watch a movie or two."

"Okay, but you better be there by ten." The door bell rang as Tim ran off to greet Dick.

Alfred answered the door and greeted the eldest boy," Welcome back Richard, I assume you are spending the night?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me over. Hey, Timmy!" Dick opened his arms and gave his little brother a hug," You ready for a late night of popcorn, movies and watching the ball drop?"

"Uh-huh, and we are probably going to have more than just us celebrating tonight. Bruce told me we had to include Damian, but Bruce might be able to hang out also."

His brother responded with a smile," Great! More people the better, have you gotten the movies?"

"Not yet, I was hoping you and I could go rent some."

After Dick put his bag into his old room, Tim and him headed out to get an assortment of movies; they usually get horror and action movies, so they don't fall asleep before midnight. It was after dinner that the boys sat down on the couch and inserted the first movie.

"Timmy, are we forgetting something?" Dick asked, halfway through the movie.

He looked around," Popcorn, check. Movie, check. Soda and candy check. I don't think s- crap! We forgot about Damian!"

"Well let's go get him," Dick paused the movie but turned to his little brother with a gleam in his eyes," Hey, how about we bring squirt guns to greet him, huh?"

Tim nodded enthusiastically as they ran towards his room, where he kept water guns. After both boys were fully equipped with full water guns they stormed up toward the youngest boy's room.

"Put your hands in the arm and prepare to be SOAKED!" Dick and Tim shouted in union as they opened the door to Damian's room. Their victim was sitting on his bed, reading the same book he was earlier when his older brothers entered his room.

He put his arms in front of his face, in a futile attempt to shield himself from the onslaught of water. "Grayson, Drake! What are you doing?!" When his elders didn't stop, Damian decided to put a stop to this harassment. He dropped to the floor, and kicked Tim's leg out from underneath him, when he fell it twisted the wrong direction and he fell to the floor.

"Oh my God, Damian!" Dick rushed over to Tim, who had a pained look on his face.

"You imbeciles were attacking me, so I fought back!" Damian watched Dick help Tim to his feet with a ticked look.

"This was _not_ the way New Years was supposed to go, Damian." Tim limped off, glaring at his soaked younger brother.

As Dick helped Tim out of the room, Damian's face fell as he heard what Tim last said," W-wait. Where you coming up here with intent other than to assault me with water?" But, by the time he said that his brothers were already out of the room.

"Timothy, how did you manage to sprain your leg?" Alfred asked a few minutes later as he attended to Tim.

"Well we ah-"He winced when Alfred abruptly straightened the twisted leg.

Dick put a hand on Tim's shoulder to steady him," We were messing around and Timmy fell."

Alfred glared at Dick," Richard!" He said sharply," I raised you long enough to know when you are lying to me."

"We went to surprise Damian with water guns," Alfred rolled his eyes," and ask him to come watch movies with us. But, he uh, took it a bit too seriously and hurt Timmy."

"There," The old man finished wrapping Tim's leg," You boys know better than to fake attack Damian, he takes things too serious. Now, Richard, go and invite Damian down here to watch films with you. Timmy, you go and get seated on the couch, while I make some hot chocolate for everyone."

Dick crept upstairs and opened Damian's door," Dami? Can I come in?"

"Get out Grayson."

Dick took a step further and sat down on Damian's bed, and looked at the lump under the covers," Dami, he's okay."

"I am _not_ worried about Drake."

The older man sighed," I came to ask you if you wanted to come downstairs and watch some movies, Alfred is gonna make hot chocolate."

"Fine." He grumbled.

 **11:30 pm**

A shriek came from the TV screen and the 3 boys huddled together in fear as they watched a horror movie. It was at a tense moment in the show when a large shape approached the coach with arms spread wide, the three boys screamed as large arms wrapped around them.

"Hi boys, what are you guys watching?" Bruce said as his boys abruptly stopped screaming.

"Oh my God! Bruce!" Dick shrieked as he turned around.

Bruce stopped chuckling when he saw Tim wince as Dick jostled the couch," Tim, what's the matter?" His eye drifted to his son's propped up leg.

"Oh, um…"

"I hurt his leg." Damian blurted out.

The father approached his youngest son," How andmore importantly _why,_ Damian?

"They came in with toy guns that sprayed water, I thought they wanted to fight and… caused Drake to fall, twisting his leg in the process." Dick looked at Tim with a shocked look, Damian was being bluntly honest?

Their father sighed," As long as you are able to go on patrol tomorrow," He looked at Tim," it's ok. Now, the ball is about drop, right?"

"Yeah. Sit down Bruce, let's count down!" Dick smiled and handed his father a bag of popped corn.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" They all chanted together, with smiles on their faces, even Damian and Alfred joined in.

When the ball dropped the eldest son put his arm around the youngest and said," Happy New Year, Dami."

 **Awwww cute ending. Sorry Jason wasn't in this one, I didn't have a lot of ideas for this chapter and kinda just went with it. I know that New Years already passed but I wasn't around a computer during the actual New Years day. I hope you all had a good holiday, and school's gonna start up again for me, so updates won't come more often. I will still update, but not like every two days. Buh-Bye!**


	3. The Red Catastrophe

**Hey! Happy Easter (or late Easter, I don't know when I'll be uploading this), and to all those who don't celebrate it… happy time of year where there's lots of candy and rabbits? Anyways, let's just get the technical stuff out of the way: Tim and Damian are the only ones that live at Wayne Manor on a regular basis, Dick lives somewhere close near/in Blüdhaven, and Jason lives God-knows-where in Gotham; Dick is Nightwing, Jason is Red Hood, Timmy is Red Robin, and Damian is Robin. There, I think I covered all the bases. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Day before Easter**

"Damian, come on down and help decorate!" Dick Grayson stood at the bottom of the long staircase that led to the second story of the Wayne Manor and was shouting up to the youngest member of the family.

It was the middle of April, one day before Easter and while Bruce was out of the house, Dick and his younger siblings were decorating the manor in the theme of the holiday. Or, well, Dick was doing most of the decorating. Jason was stretched out on a couch wearing casual clothes and twirling a short knife in his fingers while staring at Dick and Tim's methods of decorating. Timothy appeared to be the only other person mildly interested in the holiday endeavor, and he was in the kitchen finding out which chemicals mixed together to create the most vibrant colours for dyeing eggs. Damian just refused to come down and partake in the activities, choosing to stay in his room and study. Dick didn't understand why anyone would want to _study_ instead of having fun.

Jason abruptly stopped spinning the knife and huffed out a breath," If he doesn't want to do this, then why keep asking? I don't get why you guys want to do this shit anyways. I was told there was going to be food, that's why I'm here."

With a quick glance up the stairs, Dick turned around and walked back into the living room with a sigh," Jason, you know that Alfred always makes food. But, I'm asking you to stay for the family's sake. Let's have a nice time all together, the only time we ever are all rarely together is when we are all out on patrol." The younger man groaned and flopped back on the couch with a heavy thud," At least act like you want to be here."

"Hey, you can come mess around with some colours with me, Jason! I'm trying to make a nice shade of orange, but the store bought dyes really don't cut it…" Tim's voice trailed off as he continued experimenting with household products in the kitchen.

Dick looked at Jason and nodded to where his younger brother's voice was coming from. Jason sat up with a sulky look on his face and slipped his knife into the sheath that was hidden underneath his black jeans. Muttering underneath his breath, he stood up and walked lazily into the kitchen, but before entering he put his hand behind his back and raised his middle finger in Dick's direction. The older man merely smiled and watched Jason walk into the kitchen with a sense of satisfaction. Now only one more left.

"Damian! I'm coming up!" His feet made contact with the wooden stairs as he ran up them, heading toward his brother's room with a determined gleam in his blue eyes. They only had about an hour left until Bruce and Alfred got back from their business trip, and Dick wanted to surprise them with Easter decorations. In retrospect, he didn't know why he thought it would be easy, especially with Jason being here. But he wasn't surprised that Damian was choosing to opt out of the fun, he tended to avoid things with the family unless it involved the chance to fight them.

The hallway split off into multiple rooms; including four rooms that each boy had lived in at one time or another. Even though he and Jason didn't live there anymore, their rooms where still kept the way they liked in, in case of a visit. Dick resisted the urge to peer inside his old room to see what it looked like, he knew it hadn't changed. Alfred never moved his small TV or his drawer right by his bed that held his old clothes, and the posters from his old circus still hung from the wall in memory of his family. Jason's room was the polar opposite of Dick's neat and personal room. No matter the amount of times Alfred had offered to clean up the things scattered about it, Jason always firmly said no. He wanted his room to stay the way _he_ remembered it; with the dents in the wall from the times he got angry at Bruce and drove his fists into it, the slashes in the curtains from when he would get upset and use his knife on the fabric. Dick can vividly remember being told not to go into Jason's room when he heard the noises that told him Jason was venting his anger, and the one time he did a knife was thrown into the wall next to his head. He quickly learned to respect Jason's space.

Tim's room was right before Damian's and they often hung out together, despite what Damian says most of the time he does enjoy Tim's company. But, right now, it seemed that the young boy didn't want _anyone's_ company. When Dick saw that Damian's door was firmly shut and he heard no sound coming from inside it, he felt a cold hand grip his heart. He was always sad that Damian felt like an outsider, and that he chose to keep to himself rather than be with the family. He could understand though; when Bruce first adopted him he felt like he was alone, despite having a new home and people who cared for him. School made it worse, he was the new kid, the kid that had rumours passed around about how he grew up in a circus, how his parents had died and how Bruce Wayne the millionaire had taken him in. So yeah, Dick understood what Damian was feeling.

He slowly reached his hand toward the gleaming metal door handle, pausing before touching it to say," Hey, Damian? I'm coming in, okay?" There was no response, and Dick's heart started beating faster. With a quick turn of the handle, Dick stepped into the boy's room.

The curtains were open and allowing light to shine into the room, revealing Damian hunched over his desk furiously writing something on paper. At the sound of the door opening Damian spun around to face Dick and put his body in front of whatever he was working on, his face was blushing a deep scarlet red as he say Dick's eyes travel to the hidden paper.

"It's homework!" Damian hurried to say as Dick started approaching the desk with a bemused expression on his face. The older man's confusion was very evident at Damian's behavior, and Dick moved to see the paper.

"Damian…" Dick started to say as he saw that the paper was folded in half to look like a card. There was neatly printed words written on the front, and many coloured pencils were lying next to it. Upon closer look, he realised that the card Damian was working on had the name "Father" written it in small, fine print on the outside of it. All around the other side of the desk was pieces of paper that had been crumpled up and haphazardly thrown to the side. The questioning look was growing on Dick's face even more as his eyes scanned over the mess that had been created in the usually organized room.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Damian cut him off," It's just… I was attempting to make a card for Father and… I need help…" His voice trailed off sheepishly and the red on his face flared a darker colour.

Dick's eyes widened at the confession his little brother just made. Damian _never_ asked for help; and Dick would have never guessed that he would ask for help in something this personal. There was no way that he could say no.

"Of course, Dami! I'll help with anything! What's the matter?" He took a step toward the desk and put his hand over Damian's shoulder as he bent down to look at the work. In the boy's hand was a red crayon being gripped tightly, as if he was stressed? His eyebrows were tightly knitted together and his body was tense, further confusing the older sibling.

 _Damian never gets upset about something like this. What is up?_

With a glance to the papers on the floor, Damian spoke softly with an embarrassed tone," I cannot seem to correctly draw a heart on any paper; it always appears uneven or messy." His eyes were practically burning holes into the paper lying on his desk as he glared. Dick's gaze, on the other hand, softened when he heard the dilemma that Damian was struggling with. It was a commonly known fact within the household that Damian was something of a perfectionist, and drawing hearts is apparently not an exception.

He felt really happy that Damian had asked him for help, and he had to struggle to keep a goofy grin from spreading across his face," Ah, it's okay. I understand I could never draw a perfect heart when I was younger; it's not much different now. Only machines can draw shapes perfectly. Besides, if it looked like a machine had drawn it, it wouldn't feel as sincere. But, I can still help you draw a _decent_ heart!"

Dick folded his knees up beneath him and looked from the paper, up to Damian's blushed face and offered a small, kind smile. Damian nodded slowly and scooted over so that Dick could share the space on the desk. With a sudden burst of inspiration, Dick leaned over to the pile of un-used papers and swiped one of off the top. He sat back down and promptly folded the paper in half with swift, decisive movements. Damian watched him with a perplexed look, but didn't move to do or say anything.

"I haven't made a card in a while, and since its Easter this is as good a time as ever! Pass me the box of colours, okay?" Since Damian was obviously questioning what Dick was doing, he gave a quick explanation. With a cocked head, Damian pushed the plastic container that held the other coloured crayons in it over to Dick's side of the desk.

Eyes gleaming, Dick opened the box and reached for a handful of its contents. In his fist he held a blue, a pink and a red. With the blue colour, he scrawled his name on the front of the folded paper and with the black colour he wrote Alfred's name. He looked over to Damian, who quickly averted his gaze and looked back to his paper, face still blushing fairly.

"Oops, sorry! I was supposed to be helping you, not focusing on making my own." The older man scooted closer and removed the crayon from Damian's clenched fist," Okay, so, do you want me to draw the outline? You can fill it in, or recreate another one. Either way, Bruce will appreciate whatever you make for him."

There was a brief pause before Damian spoke," Can you, please, create the outline?"

"No problem, Dami."

The next few minutes passed with only the sound of crayons on paper to fill the void of silence, and Dick was concentrating on his card with a content smile on his face. Every now and then he would glance back at Damian and watch his face relax whenever he successfully drew something. Dick felt totally at peace sitting next to his brother. He couldn't remember the last time he had hung out with Damian, it had probably been on one of the rare times he went on patrol with him. Damian was a skilled Robin, considering he had been raised under the League of Shadows, but he still needed to learn control as Robin. That's why he usually stays with Bruce during battles; plus they had to reaffirm the public that Batman did have a Robin.

"Grayson," Damian's voice, now more confident, broke Dick abruptly away from his thoughts," Thank you for your assistance and helping words."

Dick looked away from his paper and into Damian's eyes," Yeah, of course. I'm proud of you for asking me, it shows that you're mature enough to ask for help when you need it. And of course, I'm always up to spending time with my little brother." With a smile, Dick stood up and ran his hand through Damian's jet black hair, ruffling it. The boy gave his signature scoff and quickly brushed Dick's hand away, then flattened his hair back down.

"I finished my card for Father. Should we return downstairs? You said you were creating decorations?" Damian asked and stood next to Dick's taller body with his renewed self-assurance. As he stood, he picked up his card and handed Dick his with a thankful expression.

"Yup, let's head back down-"Sounds of shouting caused Dick to immediately stop speaking. There was no hesitation as he gripped his paper card and sprinted downstairs with Damian hot on his heels. The closer they got, the clearer they could hear the sounds of distress. Tim seemed to be yelling at Jason, but the reason was still a mystery.

"You have _got to be kidding me_! Jason, you should _know_ that Kool-Aid and baking soda does not mix!" Tim's voice carried throughout the house and was getting louder and increasing in panic, Jason's voice, on the other hand, seemed to be just jumbled up words and shouts.

As Dick rounded the corner he could smell a fruity scent coming from the kitchen, and could see Jason come running out covered in some kind of colourful liquid. With a jolt, Dick realized that there wasn't an emergency; just that Jason had yet again done something stupid. What was he thinking, letting Jason go mess with chemicals with Timmy? Jason had his hands stretched out in front of him and was obviously trying to prevent the colourful liquid from further damaging anything. He almost ran headfirst into Dick and immediately backpedaled.

"Um, Tim!" Jason yelled with his head turned back to the kitchen, his face was turning a deep red colour, not unlike the shade Damian's face had made earlier," I think that we've been busted!"

Jason heard Dick's cough and slowly turned his head around to face the older man, his hands still dripping wet. He tried to speak but Dick cut him off with a firm glare," What have you done this time?" Before Jason could respond, Dick walked around him and strode into the kitchen leaving Damian behind. The youngest boy was struggling to keep a straight face at this turn of events, and watched as Jason walked quickly into the nearby bathroom to wash his hands while muttering under his breath. Damian hurried to catch up with Dick.

"Timothy Wayne, what have I told you about mixing chemicals in the kitchen and creating messes? Not to do them _inside_ the house! And especially, don't let Jason mess around with the chemicals!" The elder's firm voice could have been heard throughout the entire manor, but right now, all it needed to reach was the people around him.

As Damian walked into the kitchen he was stopped by Dick putting a hand on his shoulder, halting his movements. Dick had his arms crossed as he surveyed the mess of the kitchen; it looked like a red volcano had erupted. Tim stood sheepishly, ankle deep, in the red bubbling liquid and had red stained gloves on his hands. A bowl sat on the counter and had the crimson, sloshing liquid pouring out from its sides relentlessly,

The guilty scientist was concealing a grin, but in truth, so was Dick," I had Jason make a huge bowl of red Kool-Aid to dye the eggs in, and then he thought it would help the colours be more 'vibrant' so he added a bit-" At Dick's gaze he corrected himself,"- a lot of baking soda. I dunno if he thought it would actually help the colours, or if he just wanted to cause a bit of harmless fun."

Dick couldn't hold up the façade any longer, he burst out laughing and doubled over with laughter racking his body," I'm not actually mad Tim, I'm just being hard on you." He straightened up and looked down at the mess that was filling up the kitchen," Though, we do need to clean this up before Bruce and Alfie get home. I'm pretty sure they won't find this little Easter surprise as funny as we do."

"Yeah," Tim said, shifting his stance with a loud squelching noise," I'll get a mop." He started to walk to the cupboard that help cleaning supplies but stopped when he realized that every step he took spread the problem further due to the amount of red mess was on his feet. Dick quickly shook his head and paused as he heard a door open.

The bathroom door down the hall was being shut and Jason walked out of it with clean hands. His clothes still were damp and possibly permanently dyed red, something that they would have to fix or Alfred would ask questions. He was humming to himself as he walked but stopped short when he saw that Dick was staring at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked after a few seconds of trying to figure out why his older brother was staring at him. He must have seen something in Dick's eyes because he quickly said," No. Whatever you are thinking right now, no." A battle between the two endued, being fought by pure will and eye communication. Jason was furiously shaking his head in defiance, while Dick used his secret weapon. His puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" The younger finally broke and agreed," What stupid-ass thing do you want me to do now?"

Dick smiled victoriously, and nodded his head toward the cupboard the was behind a pool of the goop," Well, we need someone to go and get a mop, but none of _us_ want to step into the mess. Since Timmy would just be making the problem spread, Damian and I nominate you to venture into the jungle of mess to get the weapon of salvation!" Per usual, his voice was happy and had a joking tone to it, but at the moment he said it, Jason immediately didn't appreciate it.

"Screw you." There was no complaining, no whining, just the simple acceptance of his fate. With his head hung low, Jason tip toed over to the cupboard, trying desperately to avoid the slime as much as he possibly could. Unfortunately, so much of the floor was covered by it, there was no escaping it. His now red dyed socks were sloshing through the mess and causing Jason to scrunch his eyes up in regret. Moments later, he arrived at his destination. He quickly flung open the door to the cupboard and reached inside. His hand moved around for a few moments before he found what he was looking for, a wooden handle. His fingers wrapped around the long end of the mop and he pulled it out of the dark space with a grunt. As if he was a professional, Jason used the mop to half-vault over the miniature lake of red doom, and landed on the other side with a wet splat.

A smirk appeared on his face, and he promptly gave a small bow as his brother's started laughing, even Damian cracked a small grin," And that, folks, is how you masterfully get a mop while avoiding a mess." Jason said with a sarcastic, but happy, tone in his voice.

There was a pinging noise that disrupted their laughter, and Dick immediately registered that he had received a text message.

 _We got delayed in traffic, be home in around 15 minutes. The manor better not be destroyed._

"Guys. We have a problem. The bat is almost in the cave." Panic flashed across everyone's face when they heard the code words that only brought worry in this situation. Bruce was almost home. No words were exchanged, only a quick glance at each other for affirmation. Jason and Tim suddenly started sopping up the liquid that was in the kitchen floor and sink, with neither of them worrying about their clothes, they knew that they needed to clean up. And _fast._

Damian launched himself into the air and landed on a section of the counter top in the kitchen that wasn't covered in goop. His hands shot over to where the red dyed eggs lay and he scooped them up. Without any sound he jumped back to safety and carefully deposited the eggs on a near bye table.

While he was doing that, Dick had sprinted upstairs and threw open the door to Jason's room with little hesitation. In his gut he knew that going in here was off limits, but he needed to grab Jason a clean pair of jeans. His eyes darted around the mess of a room and fell open an open suitcase that had clothes coming out of it. He wrenched it open even further and dug inside for the familiar texture of jeans. Seconds later his hopes were answered and Dick yanked out a pair of jet black jeans. He silently was thankful that Jason was wearing a hoodie; a hoodie that they could take off and his shirt underneath would be clean. Now it was time for Tim's room.

 **The car to Wayne Manor**

After sending the message to Dick, Bruce expected a prompt response in Dick's usual fashion. Minutes went by as he waited, his concern growing by the second. It was unlike Dick to not respond back immediately, something might be wrong. His mind went through all the worst possible scenarios, but Alfred cut his worry short.

"Master Bruce? Is something wrong?" Alfred's quiet voice broke through his dark thoughts like a knife. As always, Alfred was caring about Bruce.

He sighed," Nothing, Dick just hasn't responded and I'm jumping to conclusions again. I'm sure it's fine."

Sure enough, moments later the car arrived at the manor. Alfred started to drive the car into the garage, but Bruce quickly jumped out and ran up to the front door. Swiftly, he disabled the alarm and stepped inside. His heart skipped a beat in surprise.

There were roughly made, Easter decorations littered throughout the entry way of the Manor. Dick, followed by Jason, Damian and Tim all walked into the entry hall and looked at Bruce's shocked face. Dick and Tim immediately started laughing at the surprise Bruce was in and walked faster to greet him.

"Happy Easter!"

"Happy Easter, Bruce! Glad you're back!"

"Yeah, what they said."

"I'm glad you arrived safely, Father."

His sons all chimed in, some more enthusiastic than others, but all meant what they said. A warm feeling spread through his heart, and Bruce was immensely grateful to have these boys.

"Happy Easter to you all too. Traffic was bad, but we eventually made it in time for whatever you guys have planned." He grinned and turned around to see Alfred walking up the driveway," Alfred, come see what the boys have done." There was no denying the pride his voice was carrying right now.

The rest of the day when smoothly, with Alfred making so much food, even Jason couldn't eat it all. After dinner though, Damian had come up to Bruce with a shy look on his face. It was strange seeing him like that.

"Father?" Damian asked hesitantly as he approached Bruce's chair.

Bruce cocked one eyebrow and gestured for the young boy to come closer," Yeah, what's the matter, Damian?" Without any warning, the boy thrust out the card he was holding behind his back and put in into Bruce's lap.

"Damian…" Bruce opened the card and saw his name and a heart drawn on it, there was a simply drawn bat on the paper and a little red-chested bird next to it. A robin. Emotion overcame Bruce, and for a moment he couldn't speak.

"I know it is stupid. But I wanted to make you something for the holiday." Damian's quiet voice said when his father said nothing.

Swiftly, Bruce drew his son in for a hug. He was smiling, and whispered into Damian's ear," Nothing you make is stupid. This is beautiful."

It was a good Easter.

 **This took so long to make! I didn't have any time during the weekend to write, so I started this on Monday and am** _ **just now**_ **finishing it as of Wednesday. Curse you school, fencing, and cosplay, interfering with my fanfiction. I tried making my chapter longer, which is something that will take longer, but will be better for my stories with actual plot lines. I know that toward the end it probably seemed rushed, and it was. Sorry if some of the grammar is wrong, I didn't have time to re-read it and I'm relying on Microsoft Word's autocorrect for salvation; I have homework and stuff I need to finish and I had to hurry up and post this chap. I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review or shoot me a PM if you have a question, comment of concern! Bye!**


End file.
